Krasue
Krasue (Sometimes called The Ghost by fans) is a major character in the Eyes. She makes her first appearance in Chapter I, as the main threat of the Mansion. Description: Appearance: She has the appearance of a severed floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are red, and appear to be faintly leaking blood, with her natural eye color being turquoise green. Her jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs, with her cheeks having large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile, with her skin being completely pale. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but with no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard: In the main mode, Krasue will move up and down the stairs of the map. She will chase the player upon contact of any kind, as the word "RUN!" will appear on screen. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they are too far, or hiding in a room. The player will know if she's near as objects and lights will shake or flicker. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee her vision to know where she's at. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Krasue will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless: In Endless Mode, she will do the same as in Standard Mode. However, the longer the player takes on finding the bags, the faster Krasue will become. Double Trouble: In Double Trouble Mode, Krasue will still work the same as in Standard Mode. This time, Charlie will be there with her, and the two will sometimes spread out, making a deadly duo. Trick or Treat: In the Halloween Mode, she will still work the same as in Standard Mode. Though she can catch the player more easily if the player is distracted by chasing the Magic Pumpkin. Your Own Ghost: in this feature, the player can customize both Krasue's face, and audio. When in-game, the customized Krasue will act the same, searching for the house, and whatever setting is on, the customized Krasue will have the same speed as in Standard Mode. Trivia: * Krasue's current appearance is that of a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak", Borneo's "Kuyang", Cambodia's "Ahp" and Philippines' "Manananggal". For more info of Krasue, go here. * She and Good Boy are so far the only monsters who appear to bite the player when killing. ** In addition, she and Charlie are so far the only monsters to float. * In the Hospital map (In version 5.5.36), Krasue was given a different face, which is a young girl face with glasses. Unknown if this was an error, or a hint to the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. ** In version 5.5.48, the player can customize her face, or audio as an option with the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * The original source of her model can be found here. Model made by 3Dfoin. * On the official Eyes The Horror Game Facebook page, there was a contest sometime ago where fans would make a backstory for Krasue, and it would be confirmed official. ** In update 5.8.7, pieces of Krasue's backstory has been revealed. In her past life, she was most likely abused by the Mansion's owner, Mr. Miles, and kept locked in her room with her sister, that is hidden behind a large wardrobe. When talking to the Robber, she mentions something that relates to fire meaning she burned to death. She is also revealed to have some kind of relationship with the Robber, as both said they loved each other. ** If you collect a lot of money bags in endless mode. It will be difficult to get away from Krasue. ** Same applies to Charlie and Good Boy as they get faster in endless mode. Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Chapter I